1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile cellular phone, and more particularly to a mobile cellular phone for telecommunication via a mobile cellular phone body when a radio handset is attached to the body thereof and for telecommunication via the radio handset when it is detached therefrom. The present invention thus described can be applied to a mobile cellular phone as well as to a walkie-talkie.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, with a popular use of a mobile cellular phone, business used be conducted at an office of a predetermined address can be easily carried out in a running vehicle or on foot.
However, new dangers are encountered in various fields in forms of byproducts accompanying to changing business environments.
By way of example, in case a driver wants to communicate while a vehicle is running, the driver puts one hand on the steering wheel while he or she holds and puts a handset to an ear until a guide signal is heard from a base station, which entails an accident.
Furthermore, there is a problem in that a user can be exposed for a long time to harmful electromagnetic waves generated from a mobile cellular phone to thereby derange brain waves according to thermal energy of microwaves.
In order to cope with the aforementioned problem, there is provided a hands-free mobile cellular phone. The hands-free mobile cellular phone thus developed and constructed to be installed in a vehicle is such that a user utilizes a speakerphone off a body thereof at a predetermined distance, and listens to the sound to communicate.
However, there is another problem in that the hands-free mobile cellular phone loses its hands-free function once it is hooked off the vehicle.
There is still another problem in that when the hands-free mobile cellular phone is used at a place where ambient noises abound, telephone conversation messages cannot be accurately communicated.